


des moments de plaisir

by demxntia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Delinquent Luka Couffaine, F/M, He's mean, Implied Sexual Content, Luka's a bad influence, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, This Teacher Needs To Calm Down, not so pure shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demxntia/pseuds/demxntia
Summary: Luka was a hard person to say no to; especially with his -admittedly- sexy voice in her ear and his strong arms around her waist. And, more often than not, she let him do whatever he wanted, even take her away from school for some... fun. She could count on him to distract her whenever she stayed in her head for too long.What she didn't count on was Adrien seeing her escort Luka off campus.Shenanigans ensue.(the title means 'moments of pleasure' if anyone was wondering)
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	des moments de plaisir

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often write stories like this, but, when I do, I am very extra about. They still attend Collège Françoise Dupont, and Luka decided to drop in on his girlfriend to distract her from her studies, even though Luka already graduated. I don't even know, I've been running on four hours of sleep.

“Hey, Ma-Ma-Marinette,” Luka whispered, his voice rough in her ear, and she shivered, turning around to face him. “Hey, Luka. What’s up?”

He hummed softly, and his arms came to wrap around her waist. And she bit her lip, her breath quivering as he pulled her closer. “Hmm, I don’t know. Depends.” “On what?” 

The smirk that played on Luka's lips was plain sinful, his dark eyes blown wide, and he leaned close, catching her earlobe between his teeth. “It depends…. On how willing you’d be to play hooky with me.” As soon as she heard that, Marinette huffed and whined, “You are such a bad influence.” “Is that a yes?”

She leaned back in his arms, meeting his lust-filled gaze with one of her own, and grabbed one of the hands on her waist. Marinette rose onto her toes, pressing a quick kiss on his lips, and lingered there, letting out a breathy ‘yes’ on a sigh. 

And he groaned, following after her eagerly as she led him out of the school.

______

“Okay, I have no idea what in the hell that was, but I’m pretty sure I just saw Marinette skipping with Luka,” Adrien said, careful to keep his voice quiet, but the stunned look Nino gave him ruined whatever discreet conversation he was trying to have. The teacher must have noticed because, when he looked up at the front of the room, Monsieur Avery was looking directly at them. 

And Nino immediately snapped his mouth shut, audibly swallowing beside him. 

“Monsieur Agreste, is there something you would like to share with the class? I’m sure, if Monsieur Lahiffe's reaction is anything to go by, we’d all be quite interested to hear it.” He could feel the gazes of his classmates on his neck and he shrank into himself a bit, meekly shaking his head. “No, just needed to tell Nino something.” “And what was so important that it couldn’t wait until after class?” All of the air in his lungs turned to ice.

Fuck, he was trapped. There were two ways for his situation to turn out; he could tell the truth and out Marinette, getting her in trouble, or he could refuse to tell and come up with a lie, no doubt getting himself in trouble simply because he was such a bad liar.

And it didn’t help that Monsieur Avery was one of the cruelest teachers in the school. He wouldn't hesitate to punish him in the harshest way he could, no matter who his father was.

What _did_ help was the sudden knock on the classroom door. The teacher walked over to answer it, and he felt air fill his lungs again, relief flooding him once Avery's piercing gaze wasn't focused on him. “Mademoiselle Marinette, how nice of you to join us. Please, come in and tell the class why you were so late.”

Marinette stepped in and, once he took in her rumpled appearance, Adrien felt his cheeks grow warm. Her pigtails were gone, replaced by tousled waves of dark blue hair. Her eyes were slightly glazed, and her lips bruised. But everything else was perfectly in place.

Despite that, Adrien felt like he had a good idea of what she’d done with Luka once they’d left the building. The hickey he could see just above the collar of her shirt was just more proof to help him come to that conclusion.

But she obeyed, turning to face the class, her voice sure and clear. “I hurt my ankle, and I returned to my home because my mother could help. It’s better now, so I decided - against my parents’ wishes- to return to class,” She turned back to Avery with a sugary sweet smile, “I apologize if it took me too long to walk to your class on the _third_ floor with a twisted ankle and no support.”

And she limped up to her desk, wincing the entire way. But, when he turned around to look at her, Adrien watched in awe as she winked. 

Monsieur Avery looked pissed, but there wasn't much he could say without proof to the contrary of what Marinette said. She was a well-behaved and studious student, and he sure as hell wasn't about to mention what he'd seen with her and Luka now that she had a cover story. So the man simply left it, forgetting about grilling him about whatever it was he'd told Nino and went on with the lesson.

But, when Nino whirled on him with a sneaky look on his face, Adrien knew that he wasn't going to leave it like Monsieur Avery. Girlfriend or not, Alya's nosiness was rubbing off on his friend too much.

______

Lunch was chaos, as per usual, ever since the cafeteria had been added to the campus.

Students were still allowed to leave school for lunch, but most of them chose not to since they had an excuse to hang out with their friends. But Adrien usually didn't have a choice, unless he had nothing scheduled for the day. So, like always, he headed outside to wait for Gorilla to pick him up. Nino caught him first though, and called, "Adrien! Yo, dude, come eat with us! Saved you a seat!"

And he paused, turning around to see his friend running to catch up with him. 

"Um, Nino? You know I might have something I need to do today, right?" "Yeah! But you might not. Check, dude? For me?" Nino blinked up at him with oddly convincing puppy dog eyes, and he sighed heavily, pulling out his phone. "Fine. Just don't get your hopes up." 

He whooped loudly in Adrien's ear, and he winced at the loud noise, but his entire face fell when he saw something extremely weird in his calendar. 

Usually, he was booked to the nines, every day occupied by _something._ What was weird though, was the fact that his entire week appeared free? He stared at his phone in confusion, and he heard the familiar sound of Nino winding down, his slow disappointment palpable. "You're booked today... Aren't you?" "No? No, I'm not." Nino looked over his shoulder, seeing the blank calendar. "Woah, that's freaky." He looked up, his brows furrowed, "What is?" 

"You're completely free for the whole week? That's weird."

He nodded slowly and pocketed his phone, "Yeah, it is. I don't- I don't know how to feel about that." But he was quick to flash Nino a smile, "It means I get to eat lunch with you guys for a whole week, though. So I guess it's a good thing." And Nino returned it, wrapping his arm around Adrien's neck, ushering him into the cafeteria with a shit-eating grin. "And you have no excuse to run off from our hangouts."

He didn't need a mirror to know he was grimacing. He'd thought he was trapped earlier. But that was nothing compared to not being able to get out of some of the crazy things his friends did for fun.


End file.
